poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloom's Adventures Chronicles
Bloom's Adventures Chronicles is another upcoming Winx Club crossover TV series planned to be made by RatiganRules. It is unknown when it will be made. Here's the list of characters on Bloom's Adventures Chronicles. Heroes *Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Prince Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Nabu, the Pixies, Kiko, Ms. Faragonda, Griselda, Professor Saladin, Professor Codatorta, Ms. Griffin, Knut, and Mirta *Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Scuttle, Frosty the Snowman, Jaq and Gus, Vanellope von Schweetz, and Hugo, Victor, and Laverne *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, and Tracey *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Scrooge McDuck, and Huey, Dewey and Louie *Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, and Rafiki *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, and Eugene Krabs *Brer Rabbit *Rex, Dweeb, Woog, and Elsa *Chanticleer *Merlin and Archimedes *Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Carpet, and Iago *Jack Skellington, Zero, and Sally *Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, and the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy) *Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket *Kuzco, Pacha, and Kronk Pepikrankenitz *Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, and Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather *Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Mama Odie, and JuJu *Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, and Mort *Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin *Tulio, Miguel, and Chel *Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, and King Triton *Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, and Pegasus *Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, and Maximus *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, and Velma Dinkley *Robin Hood and Little John *Danny and Sawyer *Crysta and Batty Koda *Roger Rabbit *Mushu * Wilbur the Albatross *Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Tinker Bell, and the Lost Boys Villains *The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Lord Darkar, Valtor, and Diaspro *Varian *Ratigan and Fidget *Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) *Ozzy and Strut *Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed *Sheldon J. Plankton *Brer Fox and Brer Bear *Shere Khan and Kaa *Arthur and Cecil *Pete *Jafar *Maleficent *Ursula * Percival C. McLeach *Hades and Pain and Panic *Dr. Facilier and Lawrence *The Grand Duke of Owls *The Evil Queen *Judge Claude Frollo *Mother Gothel *Rothbart *Drake *Sir Ruber *Captain Hook and Mr. Smee *Oogie Boogie *Makunga *Cruella De Vil *Gaston *Yzma *Prince John, Sir Hiss, and the Sheriff of Nottingham *Lady Tremaine *Rasputin *Tzekel-Kan *Madam Mim *Honest John and Gideon Episode List Season 1Edit *Episode 1: Princess Rescue *Episode 2: Break the Spell... Almost *Episode 3: Welcome to the Jungle Part 1 *Episode 4: Welcome to the Jungle Part 2 *Episode 5: Bloom's Birthday Party at Alfea *Episode 6: Return to El Dorado *Episode 7: Jafar's Trap *Episode 8: Mystery of the Stolen Pizza *Episode 9: Saving FernGully *Episode 10: Reunited With Peter Pan Part 1 *Episode 11: Reunited With Peter Pan Part 2 *Episode 12: Reunited With Peter Pan Part 3 *Episode 13: Voodoo Madness *Episode 14: Oogie Boogie Comes to Cloud Tower *Episode 15: Jousting Tournament *Episode 16: Back to Hollywood *Episode 17: The Revenge of The Grand Duke of Owls *Episode 18: Christmas in Agrabah *Episode 19: Musa's Musical Performance Part 1 *Episode 20: Musa's Musical Performance Part 2 *Episode 21: A Magical Library Book *Episode 22: Cooks for a Day *Episode 23: Tecna's Computer Game *Episode 24: A Day With Pinocchio *Episode 25: Racing Competition in Sugar Rush *Episode 26: Prince John's Revenge Part 1 *Episode 27: Prince John's Revenge Part 2 *Episode 28: Prince John's Revenge Part 3 *Episode 29: Prince John's Revenge Part 4 Season 2Edit *Epsode 30: Darkar Finds a Henchman *Episode 31: Another Night on Bald Mountain *Episode 32: Drake's Wrath *Episode 33: Double Trouble Under the Sea *Episode 34: Escape From the Forbidden Mountain *Episode 35: Flora and Helia's Romantic Date *Episode 36: Games for Heroes Part 1 *Episode 37: Games for Heroes Part 2 *Episode 38: Babysitting Princess *Episode 39: Shere Khan's Plan *Episode 40: Diaspro Strikes Again *Episode 41: Stella's Beauty Polar *Episode 42: Ratigan's Scheme Part 1 *Episode 43: Ratigan's Scheme Part 2 *Episode 44: Ratigan's Scheme Part 3 *Episode 45: Scuttle Helps Out *Episode 46: Journey in the Great Valley *Episode 47: Birds That Squak *Episode 48: Trouble in Pixie Village *Episode 49: A Dress for Cinderella *Episode 50: Halloween With Darkar's Reign of Darkness *Episode 51: Merlin's Science Project *Episode 52: Layla's Tea Party *Episode 53: Frosty's Christmas Surprise Part 1 *Episode 54: Frosty's Christmas Surprise Part 2 *Episode 55: Frosty's Christmas Surprise Part 3 Season 3Edit *Episode 56: Mushu Saves the Day *Episode 57: The Diamond Necklace *Episode 58: Villains' Hangout *Episode 59: The Duck's Voyage Part 1 *Episode 60: The Duck's Voyage Part 2 *Episode 61: Mean Boys Rule *Episode 62: Robbery of the Golden Tiara *Episode 63: Return of the Fairy Hunters *Episode 64: Aladdin's Quest Part 1 *Episode 65: Aladdin's Quest Part 2 *Episode 66: Castle Duties *Episode 67: Tritannus Strikes Back *Episode 68: Wedding Plans *Episode 69: Mirta Saves Disneyland Part 1 *Episode 70: Mirta Saves Disneyland Part 2 *Episode 71: Mirta Saves Disneyland Part 3 *Episode 72: Selina and Acheron's Revenge *Episode 73: Tulio and Miguel to the Rescue! *Episode 74: Iago Leads the Way *Episode 75: A Dark Revenge Part 1 *Episode 76: A Dark Revenge Part 2 *Episode 77: The Greatest Heroes of Magix *Episode 78: Humiliating the Trix *Episode 79: Bloom vs Darkar Part 1 *Episode 80: Bloom vs Darkar Part 2 *Episode 81: Bloom vs Darkar Part 3 *Episode 82: Bloom vs Darkar Part 4 Category:RatiganRules Category:Spin-off TV series Category:TV series Category:Magical films